I Don't Believe in True Love
by NaruIno367
Summary: Shion rants about Inuyasha and Kagome. Onesided ShionInu, InuKag.


I've never really believed in true love. It's mostly because I thought I had it, but I lost my chance. Do you know why? Higurashi Kagome, that's why. Ever since she showed up, I've been more and more distanced from my beloved Inuyasha. I wish she would disappear from our lives forever. I know it's not right to think this way, but I simply can't help myself. Even a miko is helpless to prevent such thoughts from entering her mind.

Oh, I'm sorry. I don't believe I've formally introduced myself. My name is Shion, and I'm a priestess who worked alongside Kikyo. You're probably thinking I'm way too young to have worked with her, but allow me to explain my situation to you.

A couple of years prior to Naraku's deception, I was placed in a coma by a strange girl named Tsubaki. Still care for elaboration? Alright then. Kikyo and I had been eating a stew Kaede had made when Kikyo heard some strange noises outside. She decided to check it out with Kaede and leave me there alone. As it turns out, that was a bad choice. Though I couldn't blame her too much-she's sensitive to that sort of thing.

Anyway, once Kikyo left with her little sister, I felt a chill up my spine. Soon after, I found myself unable to move. I tried to call out to Kikyo, but I couldn't speak. After a few minutes, a woman with dark hair and eyes appeared before me, introducing herself as Tsubaki, the dark priestess. She explained her connection with Kikyo, and I was forced to listen to the excruciatingly detailed story. When she was done, she bit me on the neck and I fell into a forty-five-year coma. I don't remember much after that besides being awoken by Kaede when my coma broke.

Oh, I got off-track again. Once I was awake, I found a half-demon named Inuyasha sealed to a tree with Kikyo's arrow. According to Kaede, he would never wake up. I, however, was determined to wake him. Finally, after a year of hard work, he awoke. I was so excited to see that he was still alive. Of course, we started to talk about the past. We soon found that we had similarities. As Inuyasha explained his sorrow to me, I couldn't help but feel sorrowful as well.

Every morning after that, I would visit Inuyasha in the forest with fresh fruits, vegetables, and rabbits. Every time I visited, I would express my desire to free him from the seal's grasp. No matter how many times I would say something about it, he would tell me it was all right and that he was fine.

I should have tried harder.

Four years later, Inuyasha slipped back into Kikyo's seal. How did I find him? I treaded into the forest for our daily visit only to find him fast asleep. I tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't budge. As luck would have it, that day I was planning to confess my love for him.

A few days later, a rumor arose that a strange girl named Kagome had shown up out of the blue. And even better, it was said that she was Kikyo's reincarnation. When I finally left my home to meet her, I found the village under attack by the Mistress Centipede. I rushed to Inuyasha's location as fast as I could. Well, I only made it halfway before a stray branch hit me in the head and knocked me unconscious.

When I woke up, I ran as fast as possible to complete my journey. However, Inuyasha wasn't there. Of course, I was very confused. I investigated further only to find that the arrow was gone and the roots were no longer visible. The only thing that left any trace that an arrow had been there was a small hole in the thick tree bark.

I ran to Kaede's home to find her waiting outside for me. Once I was inside, she explained everything that had happened. It seemed that Kagome really was Kikyo's reincarnation, and she even carried the Shikon Jewel inside her body. Once it was removed by Mistress Centipede, she stumbled upon Inuyasha, who persuaded her into removing the arrow from his chest. She complied, and Inuyasha brutally killed Mistress Centipede. I felt slightly betrayed when Kaede told me she had linked Kikyo's special necklace with Kagome's voice instead of mine, but I knew that jealousy wasn't the best emotion, and I shook it off.

From that point on, I have hated Higurashi Kagome. She's whiny, rude, and somewhat shallow. I didn't hate her at first, but when Kaede introduced us, she told me I was a freak because I had blonde hair and my eyes weren't brown. It was then that I decided I wanted nothing to do with Kagome.

But, there was a time after that that my dislike lessened.

It was when I was doing chores around my shrine. Kagome approached me and told me that I worked too hard and needed a break. Honestly, that girl tries my patience. Once I had put everything away, Kagome took that opportunity to complain about her personal problems. I was about to get back to work when she mentioned something about Kikyo. As much as I hated her voice, I had to listen. She told me all about Inuyasha and Kikyo's past relations. I played it cool until Kagome left.

Once she was out of sight, I cried silent tears. I couldn't believe that Kikyo would betray me like that. She knew I loved Inuyasha, yet she went with him. I started to wonder when it began. After I awoke from my coma? During the time we were talking? I feared that it had been that way the entire time and I was just too hollow-headed to notice.

Being me, I just brushed these feelings off and wiped my tears.

In order to contain the feelings of betrayal and grief, I locked myself away in my shrine, not even bothering to let Kaede in to talk with me. When I finally came out, I was deeply saddened and disappointed to find out that after Naraku's defeat, Inuyasha had promised to marry Kagome.

Despite my better judgment, I attended their wedding. I would never ruin it, but I wanted to see Inuyasha one last time.

I found him soon enough. I was very happy to see him, as I hadn't in three years. We were speaking happily when I figured something out:

Inuyasha had no idea who I was.

Saddened, I left abruptly. When I consulted Kaede about it, she told me that he forgot me as soon as he slipped back into his coma three years prior. She also told me that he would never remember me, no matter what was done.

And that brings me here, ten years later, unmarried, childless, and hurt. I know that most of this is my own fault, but I know that a small piece of it was due to Kagome's influence on Inuyasha. I don't blame it on her entirely, but I realize that without her, I would've never been hurt.

I've never believed in true love, mostly because I had my chance and it was crushed before my very eyes. My only regrets are not telling Inuyasha how I felt, and never forgiving Kikyo for falling in love with him. I am a miko. I fend off evil spirits, heal wounds, and comfort the sick. However, it seems that I can't fend off the evil spirit of hatred, heal my wounded heart, and comfort my lovesick soul.

My name is Shion, and I am known as the Loneliest Woman in the World.


End file.
